One Lunch Man
by Mister Odd
Summary: Saitama confronts a pair of new villains who seek to discover the true source of his power. Will he reveal any new secrets?


ONE LUNCH MAN

by William O'Donnell

2017

The tires are the most crucial component to any serious cyclist's decision making process when contemplating a new purchase. The wheels reveal your intentions for (and from) your cycle. C-Class Rank 1 hero, the Cyclist for Justice, Mumen Rider is more than aware of this as he examines the selections available at the foremost bicycle shop in Z-City. Though he may just be a C-Class hero when compared to the power levels of other heroes in his territory, in the category of bicycle purchasing he is drastically unmatched. A common citizen might assume that the adventuring life of a hero calls for the use of a Mountain Bike, with its heavily knobby tires and sturdy yet agile frame. Such a citizen may as well be a blind, numb mute if trying match their decision making process to the Mumen Rider.

"I'll take this one," Mumen Rider says incognito in his street clothes while casually gripping a typical utility bicycle. With such posturing given to Mumen Rider's fantastic bicycle purchasing ability, one may be a tad confused with his choice of the most common bicycle available in Japan. What they do not grasp is the logic of selecting the take advantage of the underestimated. Perhaps the biggest factor is that heroes do not make a great deal of money being heroes. The Hero Association only offers a paltry stipend for general use each month. It is barely enough for meagre groceries. This means that the purchase of a new bike, even if it is for heroic use, comes straight from Mumen Rider's pockets. He will be able to submit the receipt to the Hero Association for a rebate, but said rebate would not be honoured until the end of the Association's fiscal year.

Exiting the bicycle shop, Mumen Rider, with his crisp new cycle, is prepared to don his costume to start defending parts of the city that are bicycle accessible. Stealthily, he finds a place in a nearby alleyway that is out of the sightline of pedestrians and traffic. The new bike is rested against a rubbish bin. Even when said bike is in the peripheral vision of passerbys, it goes unnoticed. Such camouflage is one of the strategic advantages Mumen Rider considered when making his bike selection. Soon enough he is donning his Justice helmet, some Justice armour, and the Mumen Rider is upon his Justice Cycle to patrol the streets.

A couple of hours pass wi th no nefarious action to thwart being detected by the Mumen Rider. There are plenty of hand-waves from citizens who recognize this hero. He is careful to obey the traffic laws and be attentive to his surroundings when waving back. Even when not in a conflict, it is his heroic duty to set a good example wherever he goes. Just after Mumen Rider returns a wave to a young couple who are exiting a grocery shop, he recognizes a fellow hero who is examining some fruit at a grocery store's outside display. It is Class B Rank 7 hero Saitama. The sun reflecting off of Saitama's clean, bald head was a dead giveaway. Mumen Rider carefully, and lawfully, steps off his bicycle and walks it over to Saitama.

"Good afternoon my friend," Mumen Rider says, making Saitama turn his head away from sniffing a mango.

"Oh. It is you Mumen Rider. Good afternoon to you too," Saitama replies.

"Picking up some food?" Mumen Rider asks. The question is inane, and the answer is obvious but Saitama is only mildly bothered by this.

"As much as I can. I was hoping there would be more sales."

"I understand that. I just spent my monthly Heroic Stipend on this new bike."

The stipend he is referring to is an income supplement offered to heroes that have officially registered with the Hero Association in recognition of a hero's efforts to do heroic deeds that may interfere with their chances to maintain full time employment.

"Oh. Then how will you get groceries?" Saitama asks.  
"I'll figure something out. Hey, remember to save the receipt when you do buy some."

"Oh?" Saitama raises an eyebrow. He still clutches the mango.

"Didn't you know you can get a rebate for food? All heroes can."

"I have not heard of anyone from the Hero Association mention that."

Mumen Rider lowers his head slightly. With a slight grin to mask his embarrassment he tells Saitama, "well, you mostly associate with S & A-Class heroes don't you? It is considered a lowly thing to do that only we in the bottom tiers would do."

"But that seems sensible to me. If I spent less time seeking deals on food I could spend more time fighting evil."

Mumen Rider is relieved to hear the hero he admires most speak in such a way. It warms his heart. Now the grin he wore to hide his shame is there to mask his overjoy.

"That is a very good argument."

"I suppose I should mention this to the Hero Association. Perhaps they can raise the stipend of lower class heroes?" Saitama says as he starts to sniff the mango again. "Can you tell if a mango is ripe by smell? Is that how it is done?"

"I believe you go by colour and firmness," Mumen Rider advises.

"Oh" Saitama utters as he lightly squeezes the greenish mango.

Suddenly there is the roar of an engine in the sky above them. It is coming from the cyborg hero and disciple of Saitama's: S-Class Tank 14 hero Genos, whom is using a form of booster rockets within his legs to descend gracefully from the sky. As Geno's toe first touches the sidewalk by the grocery, the engine roar ceases and Genos completes his soft landing.

"Master" Genos says to Saitama without displaying any level of emotion on his face. "Greetings to you too C-Class hero Mumen Rider."

The officiousness of Genos calling Mumen Rider by his level would have offended him if Genos were not so literally robotic in his tone and mien.

"Hi" Mumen Rider says.

Saitama looks over at Genos, "Genos, you got some new parts did you?"

"Yes, Master. I have been granted the ability of flight amongst a few of my newest updates." Genos replies.

"Ok. Genos, can you tell me if this mango is ripe?"

"I easily could, Master. My internal computer can scan the fruit and detect it's age with a margin of error of .02% and detect any potential poisons with a 0% margin of error."

"I do not fear that the mango is poisonous, I just do not want to get ripped off by a fruit that will spoil before I can enjoy it."

"I shall do my best to help you, Master. As well, this relates to something I wanted to speak to you about."  
"Oh?"

Genos lowers his gaze towards the ground, similarly to what Mumen Rider did when he told Saitama about submitting food receipts for tax rebate purposes.

"I fear I have been invasive Master. I have overstepped my place. I do not think this is something strangers should hear."

"I can leave. I don't mind," Mumen Rider says as he mounts his bike again.

"What are you talking about?" Saitama asks.

"It is shameful," Genos tells him.

"Oh just say it" Saitama says before Mumen Rider can ride away to give them privacy.

"As you wish Master. I have already been doing some scanning. I mentioned that I have gone through some upgrades, such as my new flight boosters. At the same time I requested that Dr. Kuseno update my internal computer's processing capacity. He created new algorithms."

"So you've already checked the mango?" Saitama asks while still holding the fruit parallel to his own face.

"No, scans of you Master," Genos tells him, still not able to raise his gaze to his Sensai.

"To...see if I am ripe?"

"No. The algorithms Dr. Kuseno installed are designed to examine the patterns of fighting techniques and physiques to find the source of a fighter's power."

"How does that work?" Saitama asks, the mango still not descending.

"With permission I can demonstrate on Mumen Rider."

"Oh!" Mumen Rider exclaims. "I suppose that is fine."

Genos looks up for the first time since the conversation started. He looks towards Mumen Rider and with a flash of his eyes the process begins. The calculation come to him fast.

Genos speaks his findings, "Mumen Rider. Above average leg strength and endurance. Suitable for bicycling."

"Fair enough" says Mumen Rider, still perched on his bike.

"So are you saying you examined me? What did you find out?" Saitama asks of Genos.

"I did...without your knowledge. For that I am terribly sorry and will gladly exile myself from presence if you request."

"That's a bit extreme isn't it? Especially since you haven't yet answered my other question."

"I found...nothing. The most advanced algorithms and formulas ever concocted and I still could not find the true source of your powers."

"I've already explained how I trained Genos. Why make the extra effort?"

"Yes Master, you explained the 100 Push-ups, 100 Sit-ups, 100 Squats, and 10 kilometre run training practises...but nothing I have been told, or scanned, has given me a proper answer."

"Come now Genos. Give it another go. Maybe start with the Mango. Tell me it's fighting potential...and if it is ripe!"

"I will, if you permit me to."

"Yes, Genos. Go for it. By the time we finish this silly conversation this fruit will be mouldy!"

Genos turns his gaze towards Saitama. He prepares himself to scan. Saitama poses with his yet unpurchased Mango as if it were school picture day. As Genos' internal computer attempts to examine Saitama it incidentally does determine that the mango is about a day off from being ideal. He also detects strange power signals past Saitama's ear, 3.8 Kilometres behind it to be exact. Said signals are coming from a life force. A force that is exerting a tremendous amount of power. Such a thing is not necessarily unusual for Genos to spot. Z-City has had its fair share of powerful characters arriving to either terrorize it, or defend it from such attacks. What is unusual about what Genos' computer is finding is the rapid randomness of the power expulsions. It reads like a kicked over anthill of super beings, each striking to create a veritable rainstorm of readings.

Saitama, still posing, speaks through his smile, "What are you getting? Anything from the Mango? Is it a naturally grown fighting fruit?"

"Yes I did...I...such powers..." Genos mutters while focusing on the readings he is getting from kilometres away.

"From the fruit? My goodness! I really outta purchase it. Otherwise it might become competition for me!"

Genos stops his scans and raises an arm to address his findings by saying, "there is something happening over there!" Everyone turns their attention to where Genos is pointing. Only Genos can see it for he has turned on a binocular vision in his eye monitors. Muman Rider and Saitama await an explanation.

"What is it?" Saitama asks Genos.  
"Something powerful...but scattered. I cannot exactly find out."

"I guess we could go over there."

"I insist Master"

Mumen Rider, with his legs in a crab walk formation, slowly turns his bicycle around, "I'm ready to go!" he hollers heroically after the awkward carousel of his bike rotation stops moving.

"I can always do my shopping later I suppose," Saitama says as he hesitantly places the mango back amongst it's fruity kin on the display rack.

Genos' leg/jet engines roar to life.

"Follow me," he says after striking a suitably ready-for-action pose and then bursts into the sky.

"I guess we are following him. See you there Mumen Rider!" Saitama says before leaping into the sky, and almost completely out of Mumen Rider's sight.

"Alright," Mumen Rider says to himself, but still with heroic resolve in his tone. With that, he starts pedalling on his new bike in the general direction of action.

Genos and Saitama arrive at the scene in seconds. Genos travels from the force of his jet thrusters, and Saitama with a minor flexing of his leg muscles to create what would be a "skip" for most but gets him airborne for over 3 kilometres. They land side-by-side. Saitama had no expectations since he did not witness anything before traveling there. Genos felt surprised by the lack of an imposing figure that created such enormous power readings during his scan seconds before. What they both saw was two people standing calmly. One wore a typical salaryman suit and tie combo, donning an underwhelming haircut, and holding a small whiteboard under one arm. Close to him is someone who at least offers something uncanny about his mien. Next to the man with the whiteboard is a figure covered in what seems to be large, grey metal strands that wrap over his head and shoulders to form what almost appears to be a wearable sarcophagus. Adjacent to them is an rather neat stack of building materials, such as concrete bricks, metal beams and windows, all stacked in enormous, even piles by a vacant lot.

"Is this...the right place?" Saitama asks Genos.

"This is exactly where the readings came from. I suspect they are the source", replies Genos.

"They don't look all that powerful. They look like they work at this construction site."

"Deconstruction actually," says the man with the whiteboard. Genos and Saitama are slightly taken aback in confusion. The man with the whiteboard continues on to explain.

"We simply put on a few demonstrations to gain your attention. It is so much more satisfying to have your prey come to you than to pursue it."

"Prey? I don't understand? You wanted to show us where you work?" Saitama asks.

"Eh?" the man with the whiteboard utters.

"This construction site. Are you a foreman or architect or engineer or something?"

"We do not build. This building stood complete just minutes ago, and we took it apart."

"Sounds like you aren't a very responsible engineer."

"Blast you! I am no engineer!" The man with white board strikes an aggressive pose as he prepares to unleash a verbal wave of exposition. "I am Mindo, the Master Contemplator! I can examine any object and understand everything about it's structure in an instant!" Mindo's pose adjusts so that he can thrust his pointer finger towards his companion, the one who seems almost mummified in metal. "This is Disassembler! Once an object has been examined, I unveil it's schematics on my board to him, and it will be taken apart almost as quickly as my examination!"

Mindo, his white board still being clutched, does a dramatic pirouette before raising the white board into the sky as if it were a trophy. His mien has certainly changed drastically from his original appearance as a common salaryman.

"OBSERVE!" Mindo screams, "we shall again demonstrate our power!"

In yet another grand gesture, Mindo returns to his pointing pose, this time aiming at the office tower next to the one that has already been neatly disassembled and shouts, "There! We shall take that apart!"

Mindo takes out a dry erase marker and scribbles onto his white board. A few seconds later he holds the white board in from of the face of the Disassembler. It is read quickly and in a grandiose flash the metal pieces that surround the Disassembler fan out like the tale of a metallic peacock. Each lengthy metal appendage forms a claw at its end. The Disassembler hops to the tops of the building and the arms start moving at such a speed that they hardly can be viewed by the naked eye. As the blur in front of the Disassembler descends the building, pieces of said building form in piles at the ground in front of it. It is not long before another building is gone and their powers explained through this example. Upon completion the metal arms of the Disassembler return to form the sarcophagus appearance and he stands back by the side of his partner Mindo.

Mindo grins to himself as he says, "so now you see?"

Saitama does not appear to be terribly impressed as he rubs the back of his head and tells Mindo, "I guess you've got the talent to make a very fine green-minded demolition crew. Y'know? Not making a lot of mess. This could actually be very good for the environment. Too many crews are still using explosives."

"Well observed Master," add Genos.

"Maybe that would eliminate a lot of jobs...but I suppose the greater good is for planet Earth."

Genos pumps his fist triumphantly, "Very true Master!"

"No you fools!" Mindo screams at them. "We have greater ambitions than being mere building workers! We can examine and take apart more than just buildings! We are here to examine you!" Mindo then uses his favourite pointing pose to aim at Saitama.

"Oh?!" Saitama exclaims.

"We have seen many a story about your heroic prowess. I am curious to examine you. See what makes you so strong. Then, naturally, we will take you apart."

"You've actually heard about me?" Saitama says, being flattered when he should feel threatened.

Genos puts himself between Saitama and Mindo and declares, "you will not touch a single hair on my Master."

"Errr, hair?" Saitama asks quietly.

"A poor choice of expression Master. My sincerest apologies."

The metallic appendages of the Disassembler flair out again.

"We may as well get you out of the way while we are at it," Mindo says just before bringing the unopened tip of his dry erase marker to his lip. "Hmmmm, let's see now. Ah. Got it!" With that, Mindo scribbles a few notes onto his white board and presents it to the Disassembler's eyes.

"You will not examine my Master the way you examined me!" Genos yells as his limbs start to glow. He is preparing to go on the offensive.

Saitama pokes his head around from behind Genos' shoulder and yells out., "Why does everyone want to examine me?! I am not a mango fruit!"

Before anyone can agree, or disagree, with Saitama's declaration Genos converts his arms into blasters and unleashes his Incineration Cannon attack. A volley of blasts crash upon Disassembler but each seems to explode short of direct contact. Saitama peaks from behind Genos to see that the Disassembler is grabbing pieces of disassembled building with his various appendages and blocking the many missiles with ease. The flurry of movement is one large blur and soon the explosions canvas the heroes field of vision. Genos ceases fire and allows the flames and dust to settle. From the cloud of smoke it is clear to see that Mindo and the Disassembler are unharmed. There are no remaining pieces from the (de)construction sites. Each has been sacrificed in order to create various shields. Genos is disappointed that his attack was not effective, but not shocked about the Disassembler's capability. What does puzzle him is the cleanliness of Mindo. Even with the Disassembler creating many shields to stop Genos' attack, the concussive effect, or even the heat from the exploding missiles, should have had some effect on Mindo; assuming he has the normally physicality of a human. Preliminary reads did not show him to be synthetic. Mindo does produce a heat signature. Something else was happening here, and Genos is now determined to figure out exactly what.

Before either side can act on their next choice of move, they all pause to listen to the sound of feverish peddling approaching. Saitama and Genos turn to look down the road they stand on while Mindo and the Disassembler stair past them towards the horizon line where they see Mumen Rider approaching up the last hill to where this strange standoff is occurring.

"Ah, Mumen Rider," says Saitama.

"Another hero joins our side," Genos says with a tone of uncharacteristic enthusiasm.

Mumen Rider reaches Saitama and Genos and stops to catch his breath. He maintains his poise as best as possible. He is a very capable cyclist, comparable to a professional athlete in some respects, but he still had to strain himself in his attempt to catch up to Saitama and Genos.

Through gasps, which he does his best to downplay, Mumen Rider asks, "I saw...explosions...is anyone...hurt?"

"Nobody. Which is unusual. Especially for the one with the writing board in his hand," Genos tells Mumen Rider and then they both arc their heads to get a better view of the board in question. "The large one is quick. He blocked my attack. Apparently so affectively that his small companion felt nothing from it."

Mumen Riders chokes out his response, "It did...seem like...a large blast...even from...where I was. Why are...they here?"

"They wish to scan my Master and perhaps dissect him."

"I hear all that you are saying over there!" Mindo shouts over to the gaggle of heroes.

"So what?" Saitama shouts back, "it's stuff you already know!"

"Indeed we are looking to learn more about you. I confess that while you all stood around dumbfounded about what to do next I took the liberty of examining you."

"How dare you?!" shouts Genos, assuming another ready-for-action pose.

"Dare? Hardly. It is my right to know everything I can about you all. It is what I do. I must confess though, I have been let down. Seems you whom the cyborg calls _Master_ appears to be a regular human being. Fit, for sure, but, for the first time in my lifetime, cannot figure out the source of your alleged power. I'm afraid, we will have to skip right ahead to the dissection part that you had addressed just a moment ago to perhaps get data piece by piece."

The Disassembler takes that as his cue and the pea-cocking array of metal appendages reach over and jab at Saitama before he, or Genos, can plot a defence tactic. The flurry of motion is intense. Mumen Rider, but a few feet away, cannot make out Saitama. He does not know if he has been torn apart or if he is successfully blocking the attack.  
"Saitama!" Mumen Rider hollers, his breath now caught up to him.

"Master!" Genos adds to the hollering, then charges towards where the Disassembler stands. When he arrives, fully prepared to clobber the villain's head off, he spots the sudden arrival of Saitama, now standing directly behind the Disassembler with a hand on his shoulder. This makes Genos stop moving immediately.

"I really wish I was not wearing my regular clothes today," says Saitama, who has been rendered shirtless but the tearing attack of the Disassembler.

Mindo lets out a slight whimper as he looks over at Saitama. The fact that Saitama so readily escaped that attack was astonishing to him. He gets a glance at the impeccable physique of Saitama, who looks as if he is smuggling two even rows of billiard balls in his stomach. Mindo is only distracted for a moment. It is seconds before his mind is back to business.

"All you've done is succeed in removing his shirt you buffoon!" he shouts at the Disassembler.

"Now you owe me a shirt I think," Saitama tells Mindo, "I wouldn't get reimbursed for a new one until the new year so I think you outta cover it this time."

Saitama looks over Mumen Rider and shouts, "Isn't that correct?!"

Mumen Rider, who has been dumbfounded by Saitama's speed, snaps to attention and replies, "Yes it is Saitama!"

"What are you?!" Mindo yells at Saitama. "Why can I not detect the source of your power?!"

Saitama looks downward, with a grim expression. He does not loosen his grip on the shoulder of the Disassembler, whom has been scared literally stiff. He stands frozen and expressionless.

"I have already explained to Genos how I became this strong," Saitama says through his grimace.

"That is true," Genos adds. "It is a strength training routine. Daily exercise, no quitting. All people are capable of it. Right, Master?!"

"That is exactly what I had said Genos. And that is all you will ever learn from me Mindo."

"I do not believe it!" Mindo screams, emoting more rage than he seems used to. The anger does not match his suit and tie combo well.

"Training. That is all!" Saitama says, his grimace and grip increasing. A tear runs down the right cheek of the Disassembler, proving he is human enough to feel immense pain.

"That cannot be all!"

"It is all!"

"You lie!"

"Enough!" Saitama screams, turning his grimace into a an express of fury. He tosses the Disassembler towards, and over, Mindo. Everyone, hero and villain alike, stand still. Saitama stands with his fists clenched by his sides.

"You want to know where my power comes from? My energy?" Saitama asks them all, knowing it is more than just Mindo who wishes to hear more.

"Master..." Genos utters while wearing an expression of great concern and curiosity. Could it be possible that his Master has been withholding a secret to his true power? Saitama lifts his head to display a new expression of confidence, with a hearty smear of frustration mixed in.

"Fine!" Saitama exclaims, fists still clutched at his sides, "I will tell you where my energy comes from..." Everyone let's out a minuscule, but still audible gasp of surprise in reaction and anticipation. If a spectator observed them closely, they might swear they saw some form of speed-lines shooting past their faces.

"Everything I eat: BECOMES ENERGY! That energy is used in each fight. With each punch I take that energy my body has stored and use it to make: MY PUNCH STRONGER! But this strength...comes at a cost..."

The gasps of the listeners is prolonged.

"...everything I do...not just the punching...it uses up this energy! With the loss of this energy I require more and more food: EVERY DAY! I suppose, as a hero, we must make these sorts of sacrifices to achieve greatness..."

Mumer Rider nods in approval. The other three remain stunned in mid gasp. The silence lingers for a few moments as Saitama awaits the response to his revelation.

"You just described a basic metabolism!" screams Mindo.

"Eh?" Saitama utters.

"Food gets digested and is used by the body as energy. That is just what food does! That is a metabolism! That doesn't explain anything! You are a fraud! We will tear you apart!" Mindo's screams become a command that instigate the Disassembler into action.

As the Disassembler's metallic arms fan out, Mumen Rider takes notice. Saitama's statement about sacrifice echoes in his head. He has immense respect for Saitama and does not disregard his speech, despite it obviously just being a simple description of how food works. He mounts his bike and starts to peddle hard. He aims at the metal array of the Disassemblers appendages.

"JUSTICE CRASH!" Mumen Rider yells as he uses the inertia of his riding to vault his new bike at the Disassembler. It is caught by the metal arms before it can do any sort of damage and is immediately disassembled and placed into a neat pile of it's basic parts.

Mindo mocks Mumen Rider, "was that meant to be your best attack?"

"Perhaps it was," Mumen Rider tells him, standing in a fighting pose, "it was my brand new bike. Something that I cannot regularly afford to replace. But if I am to become a great hero, I must understand that sacrifices must be made...even if to just be a minor distraction..."

Mumer Rider grins slightly just as Mindo and the Disassembler find Saitama standing in front of them both.

"Put that bike back together...and pay for my shirt," Saitama demands.

"No" is both the first word uttered by the Disassembler during this encounter, and also the last thing he will ever say for Saitama, with minimal effort, punches him in the chest. The impact disassembles the Disassembler in a spectacular display of flying metal pieces.

"And what's your response?" Saitama asks Mindo, fragments of the Disassembler showing down all around him.

"N-n-n..." is all Mindo gets to utter before being interrupted by Genos.

"Allow me Master!" Genos yells as he prepares his Incineration Cannon attack again.

"Ok," Saitama says as he backs away from Mindo's vicinity.

"For the honour of the lost bike and shirt!" is the battlecry Genos uses as he unleashes his blasts. This time the Disassembler is not able to block anything (he is far too dead for that). Genos' attack is a direct hit on Mindo. This time, as the dust settles they no longer see a salaryman clutching a white board. What stands before them appears to be a plain grey mannequin form with only the basic silhouette shape of a human. Aside from it's outline, it's only other features it has are slits for a mouth and eyes, and some sort of small port in the back of his head.

"So..." the grey form standing in place of Mindo states, "you have revealed my true form. I am not just Mindo...I am actually MASTER BOSS SIL! A superior sentient combination of silicon and silicone. My entire body can be used to store compressed information. In fact, I am the ultimate compressor of information! There is virtually no limit to how much knowledge I can claim! Terabytes of information is child's play. I can store multiple EXABYTES of information...and compress it to fit onto something as simple as this..." Master Boss Sil presents a common looking USB memory stick then places it into the drive based on the back of his head, "...and there we now have that information stored thanks to me. And I have plenty more room to gather. How else do you think I could so easily summarize complex schematics onto a tiny white board? My information compression capabilities are boundless! So I will find a way to dissect you Saitama and find out the-"

Master Boss Sil is promptly punched by Saitama before his speech can be completed. It does not destroy him, rather it seems he bounced off of Saitama's fist like a rubber ball and soared into the sky past the clouds. It seems that the silicone parts of his body has made him malleable to an uncanny degree.

"Oh...I guess he won't be coming back," says Saitama.

"Master, I am sensing something approaching from the other direction," Genos tells Saitama and then they both turn to see a shape flying across the sky towards them. Genos gives it a binocular view and analysis.

"Silicon metal detected. It is Master Boss Sil. I believe your blow sent him flying in a straight line across the entire globe."

"Is that so? I guess I get another try at this. I don't want to play Handball with him," Saitama says as he prepares himself for another punch.

The body soars closer.

"This might be overdoing it, and it will cost me more energy...it is already midday and I have only just recently had my second meal of the day before I went shopping for more food..."

The body soars closer.

"...yet I must use more power to create my final move. To ensure he does not just keep flying through the air. I will use SERIOUS PUNCH..."

The body soars closer.

"...with the power..."

The body is a couple seconds away from him.

"...of ONE LUNCH!"

Saitama strikes the flying body of Master Boss Sil with Serious Punch. The impact turns every part of Master Boss body into billions of particles that shimmer like silver snowflakes in all directions. Somewhere in the distance, one could possibly hear the sound of an electric guitar wailing in the wind.

Genos and Muman Rider approach Saitama.

"Master...does this mean you are hungry now?" Genos asks, trying to not sound condescending.

"I guess I could eat," Saitama replies, his fist smoking from it's impact.

"How about I treat you to another lunch?" Mumen Rider asks, smiling at Saitama.

"But didn't you already spend all of your money on that bike? And now you have to buy another."

"Sure I do...but don't worry about this food. I'll be sure to keep the receipt."

Saitama smiles at the kind offer.

"Besides," Mumen Rider continues, "you don't have to be just a one lunch man."

The three heroes leave...towards lunch...and further adventure!

The End


End file.
